Firestormblaze
Firestormblaze is a brawler that specializes in all kinds of combat. Martial arts, and Bakugan combat. His Gaurdian Bakugan are Pyrus Storm Dragonoid, and Pyrus Aranaut. Personality Blaze is a 15 year-old fire breathing being. He is a thinker, but when angry sometimes can lose control, and go all out rage. He has a high metabolism, and loves to burn things. Blaze often makes innuendos and flirtatious remarks towards any attractive women in his vicinity. His attention was normally directed at Faviola , not knowing he had a girl friend. Due to memory loss. Characteristics Clothing Blaze wears anything with flames, or the color of flames. He can often be seen wearing red and white. Notable Quotes *" Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! " *" The day I hear " Get out match stick" it will be to soon. " *" I'm not paranoid, i'm just a man of multiple scenarios. " *" No one burns like I do. " *" Sometimes I feel like a 15 year old father. "] *" I don't like losing, to punks like you. " History Early Life Blaze has been on many planets, and almost every where on those planets. Once he was on Neathia. He had been searching for a new home since he had no where to go, not knowing who he was or where he was from. Blaze was looking for someone who knew who he was. Right when he found someone, a powerful threat came to Neathia. Blaze then had swore to protect them, but at that moment the threat and his bakugan released a powerful beam of light that destroyed half of Neathia. Blaze was transported away to Earth by an Infernion called Pyrus Storm Dragonoid, who was later nick named Storm. During that transport, both Blaze and Storm forgot who they were, but though they belonged on earth and looked together for someone who knew who they were. Present Powers and Abilities Equipment Weapons Firestormblaze uses a few but affective weapons. Such as the blades on his skin, his fangs, and his claws. *[http://thebakuganhangout.wikia.com/wiki/Firestorm Firestorm]: The Firestorm are a pair of swords. One sword controls fire, and the other wind. The only beings able to pick up the cursed blades, are demons. Particularly Firestormblaze. *'Fire': Blaze chooses to use fire as his weapon. Bakugan *Pyrus Storm Dragonoid *Pyrus Aranaut *Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid *Subterra Blitz Dragonoid *Subterra Evil Twin Coredem *Subterra Coredem *Pyrus Phosphos *Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid *Haos Olifus *Haos Krakix *Haos Lumagrowl *Darkus Olifus *Darkus Linehalt *Darkus Dartaak *Pyrus Ziperator *Aquos Fangoid *Aquos Helix Dragonoid *Aquos Strikeflier *Haos Stealth Lumagrowl *Haos Wolfuio *Pyrus Dragonoid Collosus *Pyrus Cosmic Ingram (Phoenix) *Ventus Sky and Gaia Dragonoid *Ventus Storm Skyress *Ventus Chance Dragonoid *Ventus Rickoran *Clear Raptorix *Clear Helix Dragonoid Relationships http://thebakuganhangout.wikia.com/wiki/Firestormblaze%27s_Relationships Gallery 139px-FSBlaze_2_Shirt_tie_red.png|Firestormblaze at age 16 144px-FSBlaze_Neathia_Pyrus.png|Firestormblaze in the neathian army 207px-DT_Rebellion.gif|Demon Blaze 292px-DT_AgniRudra.gif|Demon Blaze with weapon Firestorm FSB_Noob.png|Firestormblaze at age 13 FSBlaze_17.png|Firestormblaze at age 17 2011-05-22_1945.png|Fiestormblaze at age 14 FSB_Haos_team_battle.png 2011-05-22 2035.png Blaze_and_Kahn.png|Blaze and King Attribute Blazes.png DM84 and FSB.png 334px-DMC4-Dante_DevilTrigger.jpg|Blaze after being knighted by Masters Devil_bringer_inside_statue.jpg|Blaze turning into Demon form Anime Beach stuff.png Blazewind and Firestorm.png|Firestormblaze and sister Blazewind BR.png|Blaze and Rose Blazer.png|Blaze angry Blaze_VS_Masters.png|Blaze fighting Masters FSB_Alone.png|Firestormblaze Fireblaze_1.png FSB_anime.png Rose_covering_Blaze's_eyes.png Zuko_Blaze.png|Reading FSB sitting.png 200px-Zuko-sword.png|Firestormblaze holding The Firestorm swords Wiki-background|Blaze shooting Fire Blaze walking.png Blaze pose 3.png Bakugan 313px-Haos_Krakix.png 407px-HaosStrikeflier.png 364px-C&PStrikeflier.png 411px-Ventus Raptorix.png 448px-Pyrus BlitzDragonoid.png 376px-Pyrus Phosphos2.png 364px-AquosStrikeflier.png 394px-Darkus Linehalt2.png 316px-Darkus Dartaak.png 364px-Subterra Coredem BD.png 400px-Subterra BlitzDragonoid.png 324px-VentusS&G.png 406px-Pyrus_Aranaut2.png 400px-Haos_Wolfurio.png 318px-Screen_shot_2011-02-23_at_5.28.39_PM.png 407px-HaosLumagrowl.png 410px-Ventus_ChanceDragonoid.png 364px-Aquos_Fangoid.png 378px-Pyrus_FlashIngram.png|Firestormblaze's Evolved Pyrus Phoenix Flash Ingram 561px-Cip.PNG|Firestormblaze's Pyrus Phoenix Ingram 407px-DarkBrown_Coredem.png Special Abilities HeavenorEarth.jpg 250px-Steamroll.jpg 250px-Dragonoidluck.jpg Chestmissile.jpg Battlegear Bulwarkarm.jpg 250px-Swaythe.jpg 250px-Airblast.jpg Bladespin.jpg 2011-06-02_1211.png|'Firestormblaze''s Boomix Chargeblast.jpg Mobile Assault RapilatorBDAbility.jpg 364px-Silver Pyrus Rapilator.png ZoomphaBDAbility.jpg 407px-Silver Pyrus Zoompha.png Traps Stealth Strike.jpg Bladed Skin.jpg Bakunano 364px-Sarah'sSilver_Daftorix.png HammermorBDAbility.jpg Daftorix.jpg Mechtogan 407px-Ventus_Braxion.png 421px-Pyrus_ZenthonTitan.png 407px-Combat_Zenthon.png 312px-Haos_SilentStrike.png 349px-Ventus_SilentStrike.png Category:Family of Fire Category:Brothers of Light Category:The Sacred 7 Category:Players Category:Pyrus Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Demons